


【勋兴】《献世》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	【勋兴】《献世》

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

现在正是多雨的季节，缠绵得让人心生不快，雨丝被风吹斜，大有要登堂入室的架势。  
何梧眼瞅着自家小主人从大门里进来，大黑伞遮住了上半个身子，下头露出一点大氅的边角，从锃亮的马靴踏破地上小小大大的水洼的节奏来看，心情似乎不错。

到了门口，自有女佣帮忙收着伞。  
吴世勋解了领口的扣子，将黑氅子放在另一个女佣的手上，大步向正厅走过来。

何梧在吴世勋将进门的时候，就先去关上了临着小沙发的窗户，免得雨吹进来淋湿了吴世勋。

吴世勋褪下了外衣，今儿穿了个墨兰色的衬衣。  
外头风雨交加，进了屋子倒是一下子温度起来了，让人有些莫名的燥热。  
径自坐在小沙发上，吴世勋伸手将袖口的纽扣解开，然后又去解领口的纽扣。

何梧着人去厨房端了姜汤，才放在吴世勋的面前。姜汤是新出了锅的，热气袅袅的往上蹿。  
吴世勋的五官在水汽后头，何梧总是觉得，吴世勋长得真是像极了已故的夫人。

何梧是家里的大管家，佣人和管家总是有些不同的。从旧时候过来的管家，在家里有他们独有的权利和体面。  
遑论在吴世勋回国之前，帮里很多事是何梧帮忙着料理的，地位更是不同。

吴世勋端起汤盏吹了一口，他的手还凉。热汤的温度顺着骨瓷碗传过来，只觉得钝钝的。  
偏偏今天出去看铺子，现下来钱的路子都得渐渐洗白，生意越做越正路是必须的。  
回来时突然落了雨，幸好汽车夫是跟着的。

他一向不怎么喜欢雨，  
无端会让他想起在英国的日子。  
潜意识里想抹去，免得想来也泄气，分分钟标示着，自己是个蠢蛋。

何梧看着女佣撤了汤盏，送上热茶，退了出去之后，才听到吴世勋悠悠开口，“梧叔，我哥呢？”

吴世勋想起自己几天没见过哥哥了，其实这个年纪，在外头另有小公馆不稀奇，但凡能过得下生活，鲜有同家人在一起住的。  
只是他家里只有兄弟二人，因此一直住在老屋。

吴世勋见何梧面露难色，吹了吹茶杯表面的浮沫，“是不是又喝花酒去了？”  
何梧对于吴世勋的直率松了口气，“军座最近迷上看戏了，也不知怎的……”  
言不必尽，吴世勋心领神会，他倒不信朴灿烈突然生起了这种雅趣。  
不过朴灿烈和自己的爹，还是十足十得像的。

何梧还在原地，吴世勋把茶杯放在桌上，“还有什么事情？”  
何梧把水添上，“咱家墨澜酒楼，边上新开了个茶馆。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，想听下文。  
何梧放下水壶，“今天下头人去看了看，起了点儿争执。”  
吴世勋偏头，能起争执，说明争执不小。  
“领班说，他们是目莲的场子，谁都不能轻易闹事。”何梧解释。

目莲？这名字吴世勋听过好几次了。  
是个新帮派，好像和革命党走得近，帮着筹措了不少资金，却也不知底细。  
吴世勋嗯了一声，揉了揉脑袋，现下是不太平的年月，不得不打起精神对付，不留神都可能得罪哪个背后的大人物。

“另外，您让查的事情，这几天有眉目了。”何梧本来想着退出去，突然想起个事儿，又重新回来，“张艺兴回国了。”  
吴世勋面上波澜不惊，没出声，点了点头。  
何梧往后退准备出去，却在临出门的时候被叫住，“梧叔，我不喜欢奶茶这些洋鬼子的东西，以后单泡大红袍就好。”

雨势渐大了，现在厅里就剩他一个人。  
雨滴敲在窗玻璃上，啪啪的响。  
奶茶吗？以前好像也是喜欢的。  
不然的话，为什么费尽心思要寻了上好的印度红茶去，巴巴的学奶茶的煮法，就为了讨张艺兴的欢心。  
曾经他觉得，让张艺兴开心，是顶重要的事情。

那个人笑是时候露出的酒窝，像医自己的药。

不管吴世勋承不承认，  
张艺兴实打实的成为了他的梦魇。

吴世勋侧身倚在沙发上，现在软包沙发渐渐流行起来了，他倒是私心更喜欢传统的红木家具。  
可惜巴结朴灿烈的富绅往家里送，他们也就却之不恭了，悉数换上。  
只有楼上还有几间房里，旧式家具一应俱全。  
吴世勋总觉得这种感觉很奇异，中西文化在疯狂碰撞，好像一脚已经进入了新世界，一脚还留在旧时代。

吴世勋脑袋搁在沙发沿儿上，突然想起他当年的小公寓里，有个小小的贵妃椅。  
那时的他和张艺兴都没有见过这样的家具。

“世勋，这是贵妃榻吗？好软。”张艺兴倚在上面，身子斜着。  
贵妃床似是在国内也很风靡过一段时间，贵族和名流争相使用，也是一种风尚。

彼时张艺兴穿着暗红色的衬衣，领口还有两根绸带，打着松松的结儿。  
整个人倚了下去，蝴蝶结在面前，倒像是前头有只大红蝴蝶展翅欲飞。  
吴世勋喉结动了动，据他所知贵妃床还有个浑名，叫美人靠。  
美人在上头，风情旖旎。  
他是没有体味过女人的风情，偏偏在张艺兴这里，他私心觉得张艺兴是个极妙的人儿。  
不可多得，英气中带着妩媚。  
连笑，都像是在勾人。

张艺兴睡了一会，兀自翻身，领口却因为身体的动作而敞开，张艺兴哎哟了一声，蝴蝶结也散开了，绸带垂下来，露出胸前白花花的皮肤，袒露在吴世勋的眼前。

吴世勋原本端了茶杯过来要跟张艺兴“献宝”，炫耀自己终于可以做奶茶给他。一到跟前却见着了满眼春色，手上的动作也僵住。  
暗了暗神色，把茶杯放在桌上。  
坐在贵妃椅的边上，拈起红绸带，将张艺兴向自己拉近，“你故意的是不是？”  
张艺兴反手将绸带握住，一步一步摸上吴世勋的手上，把手掌覆了上去，“上不上钩是你的事，想不想，是我的事。”

张艺兴手心很软，掌心的温热顺着吴世勋的手背往上爬，烧得他口干舌燥。  
吴世勋舔了舔唇，另一只手托到张艺兴脑后，狠狠咬了上去。  
张艺兴轻轻哼了两声表示抗议，却被更深得吻裹挟住。忍不住伸手去环住吴世勋的脖子，把人揽住，拉到榻上。

身上的重量陡然加重，两个人都哎了一声。  
吴世勋怕伤着他，张艺兴倒先咯咯笑了起来。  
像是小鸡啄米一样，吴世勋又亲了张艺兴两下，“怎么不用更罗曼蒂克的方式？嗯？”  
张艺兴手伸到吴世勋的腰际，滑了进去，“乖乖，这还不够浪漫？ ”

窗户还没关，夜深风渐大了起来，将窗帘一会儿卷到窗外，一会儿又吹进来。  
张艺兴要起身去关窗，吴世勋不许，两个人闹做一团，一起笑出声来。  
“你这会儿倒是怕被人看了去了。”吴世勋刮了刮张艺兴的鼻子，把人往怀里拥。  
张艺兴脑袋拱了拱吴世勋，“嗳，我脸皮一直是很薄的。”  
吴世勋轻笑，不置可否。  
过了好一会儿，“我倒有点忘了今天邀你来，是干嘛来的了。”  
张艺兴捏了一把吴世勋的腰，哼了一声，把头偏到一边去。  
吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的头顶，“你不是不爱吃甜的？嗳，我也不明白他们怎么那么喜欢糖。但是你学淑女是像的，嚷嚷着嗜糖要胖。”  
张艺兴闻言锤了吴世勋两下，作势翻脸，就要起身，却又被吴世勋拖住。

“你才是淑女，老实讲，你是不是喜欢那个经常在舞会上弹琴的Rose.”张艺兴头埋在吴世勋胸口。  
吴世勋换了个姿势，把胳膊垫在张艺兴脑袋下面，“天地良心，我从没有多看她一眼。”  
张艺兴半晌不说话，“谁跟你讲良心。”

吴世勋侧身拥住张艺兴，“我的心思你知道的。”  
看着怀中人不说话，吴世勋的手又紧了紧，“我满眼满心都是你。”

张艺兴回过头来，攀上吴世勋的肩，摩挲了几下吴世勋的眼，“说好了不谈爱的。”  
只听得吴世勋一声轻叹，“说得就好像爱不爱的，我们自己能说了算。”

说罢，吻又接连落在张艺兴的脸上，“今天怪你，你先挑起来的话头。”  
张艺兴低着头吃吃的笑，“怪我，我以身还罪。”

张艺兴耳边都是风声，衣衫散落的时候终于感觉到了凉，拂过皮肉，让人觉得痒。  
吴世勋的冲撞又让他觉得热，憋着一肚子的难耐，任由身后的人在那里使坏厮磨。  
食指屈着，他咬着指节，不让声音从口中随意的泄出来。  
到底还是抵不住，有几声溜出来落在吴世勋耳朵里，让吴世勋更得意了些。

“不管你承不承认，这种时候，你总是爱我的。”吴世勋俯下身，附在张艺兴耳边。  
张艺兴咬着唇转头，“嘁，这种时候，谁说什么话，都是不作数的。”  
吴世勋挑着眉，“所以，我不该每次在这种时候，说爱你。”  
张艺兴不说话，吴世勋又顶了顶，“那就不说，我能感觉到。”

吴世勋打了个寒噤，记得进屋时明明门窗都是关着的，他循着风头看过去，原来是一个女佣重新关了下窗子。  
感受到吴世勋的目光之后，女佣的手也有点抖，“对…对不起，二少爷。”  
其实吴世勋在家的时候更多些，按理来说和下人应该更亲近。但是下人们却更怕他，对在外杀伐的朴灿烈反倒少些畏惧。  
吴世勋神思恍惚，隔了好半天，看着女佣在原地一动不敢动，“好，没事了，下去吧。”

吴世勋目光重新回到桌子上，这套茶具一直是他最喜欢的。  
当年从英国订了回来，老头子对他嗤之以鼻。  
汝窑比不上这洋玩意儿？  
吴世勋想起来也笑自己痴。

吴世勋起身往楼上走，自己马靴在地板上发出的声音让他连带着有些心烦。  
上楼梯的转角，他无意中往外瞥了一眼，风摇树影，胆子细一点的，兴许还要觉得那是鬼影。

他上楼的脚步顿了顿，  
呵，张艺兴，你倒是敢回来。

tbc.


End file.
